headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Invasion: The Dredge
"The Dredge" is the ninth episode of the science fiction television series Invasion. It was directed by Michael Nankin with a script written by Jill Blotevogel and Reed Steiner. It first aired on ABC on Wednesday, November 23rd, 2005 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Larkin Groves learns some hearkening things about Russell Varon's past, which is made all the more complicated by the notion that he is now a suspect in a double murder. Mariel Underlay wants the bay to be dredged to satisfy her suspicion of seeing a body in the water. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * "The Dredge" redirects to this page. * This episode is production code number 109. * This episode is included on the Invasion: The Complete Series DVD collection. The collection was produced by Warner Home Video and released in Region 1 format on August 22nd, 2006. * Script writer Jill E. Blotevogel is credited as Jill Blotevogel in this episode. * This is the first directing work for Michael Nankin in the science fiction genre. It is also his only work on Invasion. Nankin will go on to direct episodes of TV shows such as Alphas, Battlestar Galactica, Defiance and Eureka. * This is script writer Jill Blotevogel's only work on Invasion. She is also known for writing episodes of The Dead Zone, Stargate Atlantis, and Eureka. * This is the first episode of Invasion co-written by Reed Steiner. He also writes episode 1x12, "Power". * This is is actor Anthony Richardson's fourth acting work. It is his first work in the science fiction genre. * This is the second and final appearance of Ron Butler in the role of assistant coroner Arvin Morton. He appeared last in "The Cradle". * This is the third appearance of actor James Carraway in the role of Roger Weeks. He appeared last in "The Hunt". He appears next in "Us or Them". * This is the first and only appearance of Bob Hemming. * This is the first and only appearance of Carla Hemming. * This is the first work in the science fiction genre for actress Leigh Kelly. Allusions * The title of this episode refers to Mariel Underlay's demand that the bay be dredged to satisfy her suspicions about what really happened. Bloopers * Larkin Groves' hand jumps from her forehead to her lap to her mouth between shots in the truck. TV.com; Invasion, "The Dredge"; Trivia. Quotes * Larkin Groves: Why didn't you tell me this before? * Russell Varon: It's a hard story to tell. I didn't kill my uncle in self-defense. I killed him because he deserved it. .... * Dave Groves: I thought you were going to look like pod people. * Mariel Underlay: I don't want you to take this the wrong way. I used to think you were an idiot. You're not an idiot at all. .... * Mariel Underlay: I'm not a pod person, Dave. * Dave Groves: Okay. * Mariel Underlay: But I am different in a way I can't explain. .... * Mariel Underlay: I was so sure. * Tom Underlay: You were so sure because you did see a body. Only it wasn't you. .... * Russell Varon: They poisoned the pond. It was the most beautiful place. .... * Russell Varon: What? * Larkin Groves: I have a stomachache. * Russell Varon From the baby? * Larkin Groves: No not from the baby. Would you have killed that guy if I hadn't of been there? * Russell Varon: No. See also External Links * * * * * * References Category:2005/Episodes Category:November, 2005/Episodes